House Of Anubis Season 4: The Return
by BlackCat46
Summary: Maria Holland has just been told that she's moving to Anubis house. But when some of her housemates start acting weirdly, Maria just can't help being curious. (Maria is my OC. I own the plot and OCs. R&R. K to T.)
1. Chapter 1

Maria Holland, by Black Cat 46 (A/N: I own my OCs and my plot line.)

Seventeen year old Maria woke to a loud bleeping. She groaned and turned over. "Ugh, come on! I don't want to get up yet..." She threw her strawberry blonde locks back over her shoulder and got up. She grabbed her planned outfit and rushed to the bathroom.

Phillip Holland, her younger brother or bother in Maria's opinion, yelled "Mum, Maria's going to commandeer the bathroom and make it smell all girly!"

"Phillip, shut it! I have to rush, I'm meeting Casey!" She hissed. Her brother forcefully shoved her out of the way. "Phillip! You little monster!"

"Ha ha!" Her brother gloated. Maria groaned and slammed her head into the wall. She grabbed her brother by the shoulders and shook him. "Watch it, Maria!"

"You royal pain! I hate you, you little monster!" She screamed, slamming into the bathroom. She hated her brother.

As she chomped her way through her muesli, her mother said "Listen, Maria Jane Holland, I have had it with you and this name-calling and shaking your brother. He's only a child. You're almost eighteen! You know better than this! I really thought you'd changed!"

"I have! This is a new outfit!"

"Don't get cheeky. I've decided on what I'm going to do with you. You're going to the Amun boarding school in Liverpool."

"Mum! That place is, like, one hundred and fifty miles away!"

"Well, that's where you're going!" Mrs Lynn Holland exclaimed with that air of finality.

"Fine. When am I going?"

"Monday. You'll be met by the housekeeper."

"What's this housekeeper's name?"

"Miss Trudy Rehman. Either her or Mr Victor Rodenmaar."

"Oh. OK."

Maria wasn't looking forward to telling Casey Fox, the boy she'd fancied for years, that she was leaving. At school, she announced it to the class. Her best friend, Julianna, jumped on her. "No! Maria, no! You can't!"

Everyone was horrified. Maria Holland was the cleverest and prettiest girl in the school. Everyone wanted to be her best friend, her boyfriend or her. She was sweet, kind and gentle. Everyone wanted to know her. Only Casey and Julianna were allowed near her. She was popular, the focus of everyone's attentions. She was loved by everyone. "I have to, Anna."

The rest of them called her by Julianna, Casey called her Julia but only Maria herself was allowed to get away with Jules or Anna. Casey didn't know that Maria was in love with him and vice versa. Casey sighed. "Mari, we'll all miss you. You videochat us, yeah? Email? Tell us about all your cool new mates."

"At some posh boarding school? No cool people in those places, Cas. Just a load of posh folk talking like there's cotton wool in their noses."

"OK. God, Mari, we'll miss you. You're funny and one heck of a girl."

Maria hugged her friends, feeling the electric spark between her and Casey. She wasn't allowed out of their sights. As the day went on, people said good bye as if she was dying, not moving to another school. Even people she'd never spoken to cried on her shoulder. At home, she hid up in the bathroom, hearing Phillip whine "I need the toilet, Maria-a-a-a-a!"

"Well, tough luck, Phillip-p-p-p-p-p-p!" She wailed back. By the time she was done, she had mysterious black locks, darkly outlined eyes, sparkling black diamante lip lacquer and inch long black talons. Her clothes were mainly leather and studs from her Goth phase when she was fourteen. She wore black stiletto heels, adding to her height of five feet, eight inches. She didn't sleep for the entire weekend, downloading and learning the lyrics to the old metal stuff she'd used to listen to. She snacked on her toasted Pop Tarts, things she'd toasted in her room, using her old toaster. She was everything she'd used to be. On Monday, she got on the train early. She caught the bus straight after, getting to the school gates without a hitch. She shot after a teenager, following his dark hair to the house titled "Anubis." What a stroke of luck! A resident of this place! She thought happily.

The boy turned to her. "Do I know you?" He asked.

Maria grinned. "Nope. Do you live here?"

"Yeah. Who are you?"

Maria grinned. "Maria. You?" She asked, seeming very friendly.

"Fabian. If you're expected, just go straight in. Trudy or Victor will receive you."

He walked away, unnerved by this strange teenage girl. Maria shrugged slightly, smiling. She knocked on the door. A tall, greasy haired man in a tan coat glared at her. "Who are you?" He snarled.

"Maria Holland, your new resident. Are you... Victor Rodenmaar?"

"I am. Get inside." He stepped aside to let her in. Maria was momentarily impressed. The man called "Trudy! Where is she?"

A short, plump, sweet-looking woman with a twinkle in her eye shot downstairs, her dark hair flying. "Here! Hi!" She chirped, seemingly very happy.

Maria adopted her old personality, trying to slow this bouncy human down. "Uh, who's she?"

"This is Trudy Rehman, our housekeeper."

The woman gave her a hug. "Hi, sweetie!" She cooed. "Welcome to Anubis house!"

"Thanks. Do you always hug complete strangers?" Maria asked.

"She hugs anyone. Be they strangers or not." Victor coldly informed her. "Be careful, she's not only a hugger. If you let her, she'll kiss you, too."

Trudy grinned. "Sorry. I just love all my students. And you're so pretty! I bet all the boys chase you." She complimented, stroking the girl's cheek affectionately.

"Kinda. But please stop invading my personal space. I know you're sweet and cute and all that, but I'm not."

Maria noticed the happy manner droop a little, then felt guilty. The woman picked up Maria's bags and carried them upstairs. "So, Miss Holland, how was your trip?" Victor asked her, heartlessly.

"Meh. Could have been worse."

Ever-polite, Trudy smiled. "We all just want you to be comfortable here, darling."

Victor gave her a glare that quelled her immediately. "OK, this is your room. Trudy will give you the tour."  
As she dropped the heavy bags, Trudy smiled. "Come with me, love."  
She led her around, telling her what everything was, when the times for food were, what the chore schedule was and who roomed with who, who was who and how things worked. There was one room she hadn't been introduced to and looked curiously down the corridor. "What's down there?"

Trudy blushed. "That's my room, dear. Now, I don't normally do this, but if you'd like a little peep, you're more than-" A loud scream cut her off. "Oh, dear."

"What was that? It sounded like a baby."

"It is. Come along, lovie. You can meet our youngest resident."

In Trudy's room, it was large, light and airy. There was a huge bed in the centre of the room. A man lay reading on the bed. The carpet was a thick, fluffy, cream coloured thing, the walls were cream and light cocoa, there was a massive balcony window with gossamer curtains blowing in the breeze. Beautiful pictures of the sea hung on one wall next to the balcony window and a brilliant white wardrobe stood opposite. On the opposite end of the room was a baby's cradle and a changing table, complete with a tiny wardrobe. "Who's baby is it?"

The man looked up. "Trudy's. Eh, gorgeous?"

Maria looked at him in shock. "Who are you?" She blurted out, before she could stop herself.

"I could ask the same of you." The man commented.

"He's my fiance, Jasper Choudhary. He's also Kamala's father. Jasper, dear, this is Maria Holland, our newest resident."

Jasper warmed up to her almost immediately. "I'm sorry, Miss Holland. I'm just wary of strangers who go near Trudy."

"I getcha. I'd be worried too." Maria smiled.

Trudy chuckled. "Well, darlings, I hate to break this up, but Maria, honey, you'll have to go wait in the living room for the others. I'll be down to start supper soon."

Jasper smiled. "Run along. Here, babe, give me the little one."

Maria walked off and led herself to the living room. She picked up a magazine and began reading. Suddenly, a girl's voice asked "Is that my magazine?"

Maria looked up, worried and saw a very tall figure in pink.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I own my OCs and my plot line.)

The blonde whipped it out of Maria's hands. "Hey, I was reading that!" Maria protested.

"I don't care. Who are you, anyway?"

"Who are _you_?" Maria retorted.

The girl in pink glared, her blue eyes piercing into Maria's. "I am Amber Millington, school fashionista and beauty queen. Now tell me who you are."

"Maria Holland, new girl, not a stupid life size Barbie doll." Maria retorted. _Oh great way to make friends, Maria. Yell at her._ Maria scolded herself mentally.

"Well, newbie, I'll let you off. But remember. Touch my stuff again, I will break you." She snapped and tossed her blonde locks back.

As soon as the girl was out of earshot, Maria put on a high pitched, grating, nasally voice. "Touch _my_ stuff again and _I_ will break you!" She mimicked. "Ugh, what a brat."

Maria dropped onto the sofa again, her feet on the table. "Uh!" Came the gentle voice of the housekeeper. "Feet off the furniture, lovie."

Mumbling in the older woman's accent "Feet off the furniture", Maria complied.

The woman sat down next to her. "Are you OK, lovie? Do you need anything?"

Maria looked furious with her. "Look, I know you're being nice and all, I appreciate that. But when I want your help, I'll come for it."

"OK, sweetie. You know where I am, then, dear."

At supper, Maria excluded herself, having unpacked. She hid in her room and read some Point Horror books. A dark blonde girl walked in. "Maria? Trudy says to tell you to get some food." She was American and it was obvious.

"Just tell her I'm not hungry." Maria muttered.

The girl sat down. "Look, Amber feels bad about what she said earlier. And Trudy's already worried sick. Come on. You may not like her, but you'll love her cooking." She told her.

Maria sighed. "What's your name again?" She asked.

"Nina Martin." The girl, Nina, smiled. "Come on. If you like, I'll ask her to prepare a tray."

Maria shook her head. "It's good. I'm not really hungry. Besides, I have my Pop Tarts."

Nina's eyes lit up. "You have Pop Tarts?! I didn't know you could buy them here! Victor'll go mad if he finds out."

"Well, he won't. Want one?" She asked.

"Oh, please. I love them!" Nina smiled.

Maria and Nina hurriedly toasted and swallowed down some Pop Tarts, smiling. "So, you're my new roomie? Amber and Joy are sharing this year, as are Patricia and Willow."

"Yeah, I'm your roomie. At least we get midnight Pop Tarts."

"I could not have asked for a better roommate." Nina grinned. "Do you like Busted?"

"Yeah! Their song, Crashed The Wedding, one of the best ever!"

Nina laughed. "I know."

At supper, which Nina had finally convinced Maria to go to, Patricia was cranky again. "So who did you have to kidnap or murder to get here? Mara? KT?" She snapped at Maria.

"Who and who? Sorry, girlfriend, but I've never heard of them. Try the cops, see if they know." Maria smiled, stating that she could fight her own battles.

"So you admit that you had to get rid of someone?" Patricia snapped.

Maria glared. "I didn't do any such thing. But if you dare accuse me of anything again, honey, I'll certainly end up getting rid of you."

Patricia snapped "Who do you think you are?"

Maria snapped "Definitely not whoever you think you are!"

Now cranky and furious, Patricia grabbed the red grape juice and poured the sweet, sticky liquid over the new girl's hair. "How'd you like them apples?" She asked, hatefully.

"How'd you like these?" Maria poured iced tea into Patricia's shirt. "Don't mess with me, sweetheart." She snarled.

Everyone at the table gasped. Joy softly whispered to Amber "That girl is brave to mess with Patricia."

Patricia herself finally snapped and slapped Maria. "Just did, newbie."

Maria growled. "That is it! You're going down!" She took out her earrings and took off her rings, then pounced. She knocked Patricia flat and hit her.

Patricia snarled "It's no wonder you're here, nobody else would want you!"

A furious Maria sank her teeth into Patricia's arm and punched her hard. The girls wrestled it out on the floor, fighting like two toddlers until Victor stormed in and yelled "Just what do you two think you're doing?!"

"They're having a cat fight, Victor, watch!" Jerome enthused, happy for some action to be finally taking place.

Victor tried to prise the girls apart with little success. Out of nowhere, a very worried Trudy shot in. "What's going- Oh my God! What's going on here?!"

"They're playing tennis." Victor sarcastically remarked.

Instead of trying to prise the two apart, Trudy forced her way between them and yelled "I have never, in all my life, seen two young ladies fight like that! What on earth is wrong with you? Patricia, I thought that, by now, you would know better than to batter someone! And Maria! What a poor show! And as a new girl as well! I expected better of you both! Now, both of you, go and sit down. I'll get the first aid kit. Then I want you both in Victor's office for your punishments! Honestly, you children!"

As she left with Victor, Patricia hissed at Maria. "You got out of it lucky this time, new girl. But remember, I will break you!"

Maria snarled "In your dreams, darling!"

It took Jerome, Eddie and Alfie to hold Patricia back. To hold Maria away from murdering Patricia, Fabian, Nina and Amber had to seize her. "I will get you, you stupid newbie!" Patricia snarled.

"So you've said, you pathetic rebel wannabe! Take a good hard look, babe, because you're not gonna be seeing this place again in this lifetime!"

At that point, Victor and Trudy walked back in. Victor hissed "Release them."

"If we do that, they'll kill each other." Eddie gasped. The fight in Patricia when she was angry surprised them.

Trudy looked at her beloved students. "Maria, Patricia, sit down. I'm going to sort you both out. Thank you, dearies, for stopping them before they got out of hand."

As the kind woman tended their injuries, Maria glared through a black eye at Patricia. The redhead hissed "You're as good as dead."

Maria hissed "Bring it, old lady. How many years were you held back? Ten? A hundred?"

Patricia lashed out and hit her. "You disgusting brat!" Patricia yelled.

Maria laughed "Gonna hit me with your Zimmer frame? Gonna shake your fist and yell 'You rotten kid! I remember back in my day when kids used be good?' Cos I am not rising to your bait, honey, it's old and stale, like you!"

Trudy warned "Girls. Stop it."

* * *

That night, Maria was warm, cosy and sleeping. She heard the door slam and jumped a mile. She looked around and the room was neat and Nina looked to be asleep. She got up and went to the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of water. As she went back upstairs, she spotted Nina, Amber, Fabian, Alfie, Patricia and Eddie coming out of the attic. She couldn't help her curiosity as she crawled back under her duvet. Nina didn't return. Maria got up and walked up the stairs, quietly. She felt that there was someone with her, but she couldn't see or hear them. A creepy laugh echoed and a spooky voice said "Finally, she's here."


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: I own my OCs and my plot line.)

Maria jumped at the sound of the voice but carried on, assuming that it was the wind. It whispered again, saying "Don't be scared, 'tis only I."

Maria shivered, the air was cold. She crept further up the stairs, hearing the voices of her housemates. "I don't like her. She's rude, she's unnecessary and she's nasty." That was definitely the irritating voice of the one and only Patricia stinking Williamson.

"Look, I admit you may not like her, but that's no excuse to call her rude, unnecessary and nasty. You are, too." Alfie replied.

"Say that one more time, you'll lose your teeth." Patricia snarled quietly.

"Do I have to hold you down again, Yacker?" Eddie smiled at the furious redhead, evidently trying to flirt with her without anyone else knowing and failing miserably. The other Sibunas raised their eyebrows at them, trying to smother their grins.

"Now, if you two have finished your so-called secret flirting session, can we get back to the business at hand? We have to find the Whirlpool. The powers of the Whirlpool include throwing water balls at the enemy and managing to hover on water." Fabian said.

"Who should we look for? Name a trait this Whirlpool usually has." Nina looked to her boyfriend.

Maria's clear eyes shot to her roommate and her boyfriend. Fabian said "Clear, bright sea blue eyes. They're a very bright, obvious blue. Really clear, pale skin."

Nina sighed. "It's difficult, but do you think we know anyone like that?"

Joy shrugged. "I know a lot of people with blue eyes but none like that."

* * *

At breakfast, Maria smiled at her roommate. "Neens, could you pass me the juice?" She asked.

Nina handed her the jug and smiled. She met her roommate's eyes and spotted the shining sea blue. It was the colour of her favourite gel pen. She realised that Maria had the clearest skin in the house and blonde roots in her dark hair. She glanced at Fabian and mouthed "Look at her eyes!"

Fabian looked at Nina. "Trait of the Whirlpool!" He mouthed back.

They stared at Maria, who was happily eating. A voice said "The Whirlpool..."


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: I own my OCs and my plot line.)

Two figures stood in the clearing. Fig 1: I've found the Whirlpool.

Fig 2: Where is it? What is it?

Fig 1: It's one of the teenagers.

Fig 2: Get that one!

Fig 1: The other kids are onto it. The Whirlpool doesn't even know what it is, either.

Fig 2: All the better. We'll hone its powers and train it to help us.

Fig 1: We can't. The Mother won't allow it. We have to sneak the Whirlpool past the Mother.

Fig 2: You distract the Mother, which shouldn't be hard for you. I'll sneak the Whirlpool out.

Fig 1: OK. Tomorrow.

* * *

After school was over, Maria was walking back to Anubis house with Nina. "So, why do you think that this Swirly Drool is me?" Maria asked, confused.

"Whirlpool, Maria, Whirlpool. I'd never call my awesome new roommate a swirly drool." Nina giggled. "Look, I don't know much about it myself, but there you go."

In the house, the two girls were laughing and talking Pop Tarts, pop music, pop magazines, pop clothes. A soft call came from the living room. "Would you keep it down? I just got the baby to sleep."

"Oops." Nina mouthed to Maria, giggling quietly. They'd forgotten that there was a baby in the house.

The two crept up to their room, finding their housemother's live-in boyfriend digging through Maria's personal stuff. "Just what do you think you're doing?" A very mad Maria snapped, snatching her things back. "Who gave you rights to go poking through my things?"

He looked calm, for someone who had just been caught digging through someone's things. "Trudy wanted me to see if you had a certain bracelet. She was thinking about buying one, but she didn't know if you already had it. But since you caught me out, you know all about it and the surprise has been ruined. She won't be pleased, but there you go. Sorry about going through your things, though, Maria." He gave her a smile, then walked out.

"I don't trust him." Maria told her roommate as she heard Jasper going downstairs.

Nina smiled. "He's OK really. He's a good guy. He adores Trudy, he's awesome with us kids and when he's with Kamala, it's not a shock to see him so happy. I think that he was being honest, that Trudy really had been intending to buy you a bracelet."

"Well, you trust him, then, Neens, but I don't. Not until I have proof that he's honest. I don't trust Victor, Trudy, Jasper, definitely not Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Eddie, Joy, Fabian, Amber, Willow. I trust you, though." And just to show it, Maria did what she'd only ever done with her best friend and boyfriend. She wrapped her arms around Nina and hugged her.

Nina grinned and hugged her roommate back. "So, why don't you trust anyone else around here? More to the point, why don't you trust Amber, Willow, Joy, Fabian, Eddie and Alfie? Or Jasper and Trudy?"

"I don't really know the other kids so well. Trudy's nice enough, but if she'd send someone to root through someone's things, then she's clearly got a plotting mind and she'll probably get someone to steal things so that she doesn't get her own hands dirty. And Jasper, well, you saw what he was doing."

* * *

At supper, Maria didn't eat. Nina looked enthusiastic about the food. "Maria, try it. Come on, we've been eating this sort of stuff for years and she hasn't poisoned us. Just taste it." Nina encouraged.

Maria shook her head. "Not until I get to know her."

At that point, the warm hearted housemother noticed Maria's untouched plate. "Darling, are you sick? Why haven't you eaten?" She asked, concerned for the girl. She placed a hand on Maria's forehead.

Maria squirmed. "Get off me. I'm not hungry, thanks very much." She snarled, obviously angry.

Joy looked angrily at Maria. "Look, I know you're annoyed, Maria, but there's no need to take it out on Trudy. She's only being nice. You're not going to make friends by mouthing off at everyone." The brunette snapped at the new girl.

"Well, if I was going to make friends, you certainly wouldn't be one of them." Maria snapped.

Nina whispered "Hey, lay off her a bit. Maria's new here, remember? She's just adjusting and she has trust issues. Would you just try to be a little more inviting toward her, rather than getting on her case all the time?"

Maria smiled at Nina. "Thanks, Neens."

Patricia growled "Why are you defending her? You barely know her!"

"I know her better than you do! She's a good, kind person really. And I'm proud to be her friend and roommate." Nina told them, looking like she'd explode at any moment.

Victor walked in, baby Kamala in his arms. "What are you vermin shouting about?" He asked.

"Nothing, Victor." A furious Patricia replied.

Amber asked "Why do you have Kamala?"

Victor said "I'm looking for her parents. You haven't seen them, have you?"

Maria mumbled "Going through someone's private things, no doubt."

Amber smiled "Give her to me, Victor, I'll hand her to her parents when they come back." Victor eagerly handed Kamala to Amber, who smiled. "Hi, baby."

While she cooed at the baby, who snuggled closer to her and yawned, Alfie asked "Are you an alien, Maria?"

Maria rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Aliens don't exist, your argument is invalid." She replied.

Jerome laughed. "I love this girl."

Eddie said "You would, Jer."

As Maria cleared the table, Jerome strolled up to her. "Maria?"

"What?" The girl asked, clearly not wanting to talk to him.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out for lunch on Friday?" He asked.

"I'm already in a relationship, Jerome." She told him, for once, her voice was apologetic and gentle. "Nice offer, though."

"No, no, not like that. The whole house are coming. I just wanted to know if we could expect you to be with us."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have stuff to do."

"Oh, OK. I'll go tell Trudy."

Maria returned to her task. When she turned, she had enough time to see a cloaked figure and suddenly, a sharp pain in her arm. her vision blurred and vanished. The figure lifted her limp body off the floor and carried her out. "I finally have you."


End file.
